


The Sexy Seven Second Challenge

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Fic Every Day in June 2017 [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, i wont' be told otherwise, the seven second challenge, this or something like it has definitely happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Sometimes Phil gets that wide-eyed look when he gets an idea he knows is ridiculous but he’s going with it anyway. He’s looking like that now, gazing over the top of his phone and suggesting they play the Seven Second Challenge.





	The Sexy Seven Second Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> June 18 of my Fic Every Day in June 2017 project.
> 
> I mean… I’m surprised this hasn’t been done already. I’m sure it has, I just haven’t read it. It’s probably better than this. But… I had the idea and I had to roll with it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, this might be my first smut of fedij. Wow.
> 
> Send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://agingphangirl.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agingfangirl)

Sometimes Phil gets that wide-eyed look when he gets an idea he knows is ridiculous but he’s going with it anyway. He’s looking like that now, gazing over the top of his phone and suggesting they play the Seven Second Challenge.

Dan is struggling to see what about that would fill his eyes with such mischief, but they’ve had a few drinks and at this point, regardless of what he’s got up his sleeve, he’s liable to let his boyfriend get away with anything. 

The first few rounds are nothing special. Dan flips an imaginary table and Phil recounts his day in the voice of a duck. It’s the third round when Phil holds the phone close to his face but doesn’t look at the screen as he proposes the challenge. Instead, his eyes slip sideways to catch Dan’s. 

“You have seven seconds…” he says, building up to it, “to… strip.” 

He doesn’t press record on the phone, in fact he pretty much lowers it entirely and smirks, giving up the pretense of even using the actual app. 

“Seven…” he says, raising the appropriate number of fingers to illustrate when Dan doesn’t move. 

Dan stops second guessing himself, the booze and the tantalising way Phil is looking at him making most of the decisions for him now, and yanks his t-shirt up and over his head. 

“Six...Five…” he hears as it comes free. 

His jeans are trickier and it takes him until Phil is saying “two…” before they are free. Still, he manages it and then his underwear and socks quicker than he ever has before until he’s stood completely naked, a hand cupped over his cock, hiding it from view. Not for his modesty, it’s nothing Phil hasn’t seen before, but he can’t give up all the goods this early can he? Not if this is how the challenge is going to go. 

“Nailed it,” Phil says, laughing animatedly.

“Not yet,” Dan winks, “maybe later.”

Phil dissolves into giggles and Dan perches himself, naked and unashamed onto the edge of their couch. 

“We doing this?” Dan asks, crooking an eyebrow in a challenging kind of way. 

Phil nods slowly, his laugh dying in the air as he makes heated eye contact, biting distractedly at his lip. 

“Then you have seven seconds... “ Dan warns, mouth lifted into a dangerous smirk, “to get me hard.” 

Phil rolls his eyes, “I barely need seven seconds,” he boasts, leaning close. 

“Seven…” Dan says, but he can already feel his voice cracking slightly as Phil crowds him up against the sofa, something about him being completely naked while Phil is completely clothed and hovering over him makes heat pool low in his abdomen. 

Phil reaches out a hand to Dan’s hair, sliding nimble fingers into his fringe and using his curls as leverage to move his head to the side. 

“Six…” Dan warns. 

Phil brings his mouth to the juncture of Dan’s shoulder and throat, biting down gently before lapping his tongue over the sting of pain it produces. He’s good, knowing exactly how to play Dan as he slides his other hand over his hipbone, pushing slightly so that Dan is pinned to the sofa beneath him. 

“Five… four… three....” happen while Dan is panting, numbers coming staccato and breathy. “Two… One,” is barely audible and punctuated by Dan’s hips rolling upwards, hands no longer clasped around him but trying to pull Phil closer by his waist. 

“Do I win?” Phil asks, his voice low in Dan’s ear, his own hips pressing down into Dan’s erection to show that, even though Dan wasn’t challenged to, he would have won as well.

“Hmmm.” 

“Suppose so,” Phil chuckles, and lets his tongue trail across Dan’s collarbone. 

“Seven seconds,” Dan says, dragging his fingers up and underneath Phil’s shirt, “To get lube.” He grins evilly, knowing Phil will have to get up and run to the other side of the flat to fetch it from where it is rattling around their bedside drawer. 

Phil doesn’t move. 

“Seven…” Dan warns, tapping out the number with his fingers on Phil’s skin, “Six… Five…” 

By the time he gets to “Three” he’s frowning slightly, watching as Phil simply leans off to the side, still holding Dan down with one hand on his hip and reaching the other underneath the couch. 

“Two…” Dan murmurs, still tapping on Phil’s ribcage but knowing all hope it lost when Phil grins and brings his hand back up. 

He doesn’t get to ‘one’ because Phil has the clear cylindrical bottle in his palm and a smug grin on his face. 

“You bastard,” Dan erupts, “You planned this.” 

“Might’ve.”

Dan pushes at Phil’s body in a half-hearted way. “Cheat.”

Phil isn't listening, instead he has cracked the lid on the bottle, letting the liquid drip onto his fingers as he rubs them together to warm them.

“You have seven seconds… to stay completely silent,” is all he says in warning as he reaches a hand down, drifting lightly over Dan's now achingly hard cock to dip down behind his balls and circle a lubed finger around his hole.

Dan sucks in a breath and clamps his mouth shut, determined to win this particular challenge, though he knows it will be difficult.

“Seven…” Phil is murmuring, pressing his finger into the first knuckle, “Six…” second knuckle. “Five…”

Dan almost loses it at “Three…” when Phil lets his finger slip all the way in, the first intrusion into him always making Dan moan under normal circumstances. 

He makes it, barely, as Phil says “One…” and then lets his mouth click shut Dan is moaning loudly, pressing his hips down, thrusting on to Phil’s waiting finger. 

“Fuck, Phil.” Dan breathes heavily, “You sadist.” 

Phil simply chuckles and slides in a second finger alongside the first, crooking them in the way he knows Dan likes and listening as he cried out again, thrusting down rhythmically now, meeting Phil’s fingers, forcing them deeper. He circles his hips, finding his rhythm and brushing against his own prostate, fucking himself on Phil’s fingers so that Phil barely has to move at all. 

When Phil gets the third finger in Dan feels like he’s ready, because he likes to feel the stretch of Phil’s cock so he doesn't want this to go on too long, to open himself up too much for fear of preparing himself so well that he missing all that lovely squeeze of him. 

“You have seven seconds to get on your back so I can ride you,” Dan rumbles into Phil’s ear. He can hear his voice is low and breathy, something he knows will drive Phil to absolutely distraction. 

He only whines at the loss of Phil’s fingers a little bit, because there is a flurry of movement, Dan counting down from seven as they rearrange their long limbs on the small couch, Phil getting on his back, shimmying his jeans and boxers down and stretching out, Dan slinging a leg over him, coming to rest with his arse pressed up flush against Phil’s hard length. 

He doesn’t get to ‘one’ before they are settled and Phil grins up at him in triumph. 

“Think you can work out the next bit,” Phil says slyly.

“Seven seconds for me to get you inside me?” Dan asks cheekily, circling his hips and watching Phil’s eyes roll in the back of his head. 

“Hmmm.” Phil hums in agreement with a shaky “Seven…” following after. 

Dan pivots on his knees, shuffling in the small space to line himself up, listening to the melodic countdown in breathy sighs from Phil’s mouth. He locates the lube and slicks Phil up with practised hands before sinking down. 

Phil is at “Four…” when the number gives out into a moan sounding more like “Fou...uhhh,” as Dan fully seats himself. 

Dan also lets a high-pitched noise fall from his lips, biting down on his bottom one to stifle it as Phil finishes counting. 

“Want more than seven seconds of this,” Phil says, thrusting up into Dan lightly. 

“Fuck yes,” Dan says, rocking his hips and seeing that yes, he’s ready, they can move. 

He lifts himself up before dropping back down again, feeling the slide of Phil inside him, that delicious drag on the way out and firm slam of him going back in. 

Phil gives him an encouraging squeeze on the hip, seemingly incapable of words as Dan sets a pace that is both punishing but also exactly what they both need. 

It’s fast from the get-go, Phil’s fingers digging bruises into Dan’s hips as Dan bounces on his cock, the plush slap of his arse against Phil’s thighs mixing with the tight heat of his hole driving Phil insane with want. 

Dan is lost in it too, eyes tight shut, leaning back ever so slightly to angle Phil towards his prostate, and Phil knows he’s hitting it most thrusts if not every one with the way Dan is panting and letting slips an “ah ah” everytime he comes down. 

Dan’s cock is rock hard against his stomach, flushed purple and leaving a little pool of pre-cum under his navel. Phil reaches out and wraps a hand around him, stroking and twisting his wrist in the way he knows Dan likes, tightening his fingers together on the upstroke, around the sensitive head of his cock. 

“Mmmm” Dan moans, and Phil knows it won’t be long now. He can feel the way Dan’s thighs are taut and trembling, the muscles in his abdomen pulled tight and hard. 

“Seven seconds,” Phil says, his voice deeper than usual from the blinding pleasure pressing in on him, “to come for me.” 

Dan almost yelps before picking up speed, and Phil start to meet him thrust for thrust, pistoning his hips upward into Dan’s tightening greedy hole and Dan drops himself down again and again.

“Seven… Six… Five…” Phil gets out, the numbers leaving his mouth semi-formed and disrupted by the keening grunts Dan is pulling from him. 

“M’not… Phil I…” 

“Four… three… two…” Phil pants, pulling Dan down to lick into his mouth, a hand firm on the nape of his neck, pulling their bodies tight together and kicking his hips up into Dan. 

He tightens his grip on Dan’s cock, feeling it twitch and Dan is incoherent at this point, intermittent noises falling from his mouth but mostly just erratic breathing and the flush spreading down his chest letting Phil know that he’s almost there. 

“One…” Phil says, and Dan has effectively lost, but he can’t bring himself to care when Phil’s hand is tight around his cock, the sensation of being completely filled, held down by the hand on his neck, close up to Phil, made still as Phil’s cock works on his hole. 

It’s only a few seconds more than the seven Phil gave him, before Dan is pushed over the edge and pulses in Phil’s hand, spilling wet and hot between them, coating both their stomachs. 

Phil follows behind now long after, gripping Dan down hard to fill his hole deep as his orgasm hits. 

“Fuck,” Dan says when they’ve finished, lifting himself only slightly so that Phil’s cock slides out of him before letting himself fall boneless and heavily onto Phil’s chest. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah…” Phil says, “That was pretty great.” 

“No,” Dan corrects him, pushing his sweaty curly fringe from his forehead and lifting his eyes to look at Phil. “I mean fuck, I lost.” 

Phil laughs loudly, running a hand through Dan’s hair and holding him close. “You did,” he agrees, his breathing still not completely back to normal. “Maybe next time.” 

Dan’s eyes light up and he giggles, lifting himself off of Phil and heading for the shower, “Seven seconds to join me?” he says, leaving the room. 

Phil lays there grinning for a moment, counting himself lucky to have Dan, who will join in his stupid games and humour his antics. He mostly thinks Dan is kidding about going for round two in shower, until he hears it. 

“Seven…” Dan shouts up the stairs on the way to the bathroom. 

Phil jumps up and runs to catch him, maybe he can win this time too.


End file.
